An experimental and theoretical investigation of human visual information processing is underway. Early post-stimulus latency visual information processing mechanisms are being probed with 2 choice reaction time (RT) measures for tachistoscopically presented stimuli. Effects of stimulus fragmentation on RT distributions are being considered. The potential of a theoretical model of associative memory to be confused by sets of subsets of equivalent visual stimuli is being probed for indirectly with fragmented familiar stimuli and directly with the development of a paired associate training and recognition/recall paradigm for novel auditory and visual stimuli.